


Home

by White_Ithiliel



Series: Space trash bin [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Father-Son Relationship, Fit in Canon, Fluff, Force Ghosts, Gen, Happy Ending, Hugs, THEY DESERVE IT, but it's not so bad, i don't know what's wrong with the word count of this website, i guess, master-padawan relationship, word count: 300
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Ithiliel/pseuds/White_Ithiliel
Summary: Obi-Wan dies. But it's not so bad, really. His master is there, after all. Triple drabble.





	

Obi-Wan dies. He doesn't really care. He knew it was going to happen anyway. He becomes one with the Force before he even touches the ground, and his body - this shell of _crude matter_ \- vanishes away, leaving only his robe.

He steps calmly into the Light.

Qui-Gon is waiting for him, Obi-Wan is certain of that.

Yes, here is his old Master. Qui-Gon is smiling, and he's the same as ever (tall, broad, comforting, strong, unbreakable, invincible, _immortal_ ).

And Obi-Wan runs - stumbles? falls? collapses? - into his arms. Because he has waited _so long_ to do that, and his fa- _Master_ feels like home.

And Qui-Gon holds him so tight that he can't even breathe but that's okay because he holds his Master even tighter - since when do dead people need air anyway? And he is _not_ sobbing because there is no sadness here, only peace. Or perhaps there are tears of happiness even in the Force. That would explain why Obi-Wan's eyes burn, why he is shaking so badly and why his cheeks are wet.  

… Maybe he isn't _actually_ feeling all of this, maybe he's just remembering what crying is like. Who cares?

“There, there, little one… It's okay.”

The voice is deep, soothing.

Qui-Gon strokes his Padawan's hair gently.

“You never called me that when you were alive. You never hugged me,” whispers Obi-Wan. But he isn't angry. Nothing really matters now.

He feels like a Padawan again. Or an Initiate. Or a newborn child, cradled in his father's loving arms.

He has stopped sobbing, but his face is still buried in Qui-Gon's robe, and he sniffs and makes small distressed sounds.

He feels so little.

“It's over, Obi. I'm here now.”

“… You won't leave?”

“Never.”

“It's truly over? I'm home?”

“You're home.”

And Obi-Wan believes him.

 


End file.
